


Totis Viribus (Latin: "With all one's might")

by aostara



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Character Study, F/M, Fallen Angels, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aostara/pseuds/aostara
Summary: A character study of the immortal being currently known as Lucifer Morningstar, covering snippets of his life, starting with the Big Bang and culminating at the end of episode 5x7.Inspired by both the Latin phrase (thanks Dictionary.com) and Chloe's testimony in 2x10 ("Lucifer Morningstar is many things").
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Totis Viribus (Latin: "With all one's might")

There have been many times in his long, long life that he has been considered mighty, that his will has shaped the very fabric of existence.

As Samael, the brightest and most beloved of his Father’s heavenly host, his might shaped the chaotic matter of a newly born universe into the near infinity of stars cascading across the firmament. Longer ago that even he cares to remember, his will crafted the very sun that often casts rainbows across his balcony, its light – _his_ light – captured and refracted by the fine cut crystal of his bourbon glass.

The Archangel smiles softly, an echo of the joy of creation warming him to the tips of his restored wings.

As the “great dragon” of the Book of Revelation, his will inspired an army of discontented celestial beings to arise, to demand from their Father the same free will gifted to His mortal children. With that army, he waged a War on Heaven itself, nearly tearing the Silver City apart. Even in defeat, even as he Fell, his might left his twin brother, the champion of mindless obedience, permanently disfigured. More recently, the libelously misnamed Prince of Lies had bested the Prince of Liars, leaving him with yet another everlasting memento of their perpetual rivalry.

The Fallen One bares gleaming white teeth in a feral grin, a warrior savoring his victory.

As the Morning Star, his might drove the children of Lilith - a lawless, ravening horde of Hell-forged demons - to their knees. His Word, second in power only to that of his Father, shaped the Underworld into a realm exquisitely suited for the punishment of souls, both mortal and immortal. And although his will had fallen short of defeating the Almighty Himself, it did afford him the opportunity to occasionally escape his exile, to walk the Earth and feast upon the desires of beings empowered to revel in the same free will he was reviled for coveting.

The King of Hell grows solemn, contemplating what had felt like an interminable reign as the tormentor, torturer and tempter of humanity.

As the Light Bringer, his will fueled the Flaming Sword, a weapon capable of sundering the very Gates of Heaven. At its heart lay his sister Azrael’s Blade of Death, the dagger he’d once wielded in desperation, extinguishing the immortal soul of his brother in defense of his Mother - and his Detective. Standing in a world slowed nearly to a halt by Amenadiel’s power, with one mighty swing of the Sword, he sliced through space-time itself to create an entirely new dimension for his Mother to move forward into, safely separated from both Her ex and humanity, in peace at last.

The son of the Goddess of Creation blinks away tears, knowing that his family can never be reunited.

As the owner of one of Los Angeles’ most exclusive nightclubs, his might plays out on a smaller scale, measured in favors granted, desires met and debts owed. By his will, Lux serves as humanity’s playground, an oasis of free will, a safe space in which to indulge in every consensual act of pleasure they can conceive of.

Raising his glass in welcome, the proprietor flashes a brilliant smile to cheering crowd below.

As Detective Decker’s eccentric partner, he has numerous opportunities to bring his unique skill set to bear. His ability to will people into sharing their hidden desires – be it unspoken deal-worthy dreams, dirty little secrets that turn into leads, or outright confessions – furnishes vital information to the team, without the inconvenience of warrants or lawyers, and with the assurance that only the guilty will be punished. For much of the past several years, however, his might has been diverted away from direct punishment, has shifted instead towards avenging the victims, protecting the innocent and - all too frequently, and in spite of his vexing vulnerability - standing between his Detective and various potentially fatal metal objects. Since their partnership began, he had been shot, stabbed and even died a staggering number of times, not to mention the catastrophic damage to his wardrobe, but it had been worth it. After all, unlike the Detective, he could heal from seemingly mortal wounds – apparently, with a little help from his Parents, even from death. 

The civilian consultant slips gracefully into the chair in front of his partner’s desk, his arrogant façade shifting to an almost shy smile when her eyes light up at his arrival.

But what had happened with Les Clumsky, the faux Whisper Killer, was absolutely unacceptable. Paralyzed, watching helplessly as his beloved was attacked by a homicidal maniac – he realized that in his quest to be deserving of Chloe, to open up to her, he had let down his guard too far, given up too much of his Dad-given might. He desired – no, needed – to be able to protect her, which was impossible when he could be so easily incapacitated around her. Like the wings he had unconsciously restored – wings he had loathed until he used them to shelter Chloe from Cain’s men – he needed his invulnerability back. If Amenadiel’s theory was correct, all it would take was an act of will.

Lucifer Morningstar turns toward the noise of the elevator doors opening, surprised to see a pale and frazzled Detective Douche at his doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated! This is my first work in this fandom and is mostly just a love letter to a delightfully complex character, who also happens to be quite lovely to look at.


End file.
